Garth
Garth is the Hero of Will and a companion of the Hero of Bowerstone. History Hailing from the eastern continent of Samarkand, the scholar and Will-user named Garth is a being of great power and mystery whose very existence is only a rumour among the people of Albion. He typically carries his scrolls, books, and potions with him on various belts and pockets, and is usually seen sporting a monocle. Upon closer inspection, Garth can also be seen carrying a dagger on his waist, however is never shown using it. An expert on matters concerning the Old Kingdom, Garth traveled to Albion in order to further study that ancient civilization's homeland, setting up residence in Brightwood Tower and conducting various experiments concerning Will. ''Fable II'' As an expert on the Old Kingdom, Garth contented himself with working alongside Lucien Fairfax in Fairfax Castle in order to reconstruct one of the greatest relics from the Old Kingdom, the Tattered Spire, for "purely academic reasons." It is here where the young Hero of Bowerstone first sees Garth, only to have the butler, Jeeves, label him as a "Man of few words" while Garth brushed aside the group. When Garth found out that Lucien intended to reconstruct the Spire with disregard to lives lost and suffering incurred, Garth left and moved back into Brightwood Tower in an attempt to return to his research. As the Hero of Will, however, Garth still represented a significant threat to Lucien, who ordered his Commandant to capture Garth. In an attempt to recruit him to a faction dedicated to stopping Lucien from reworking Albion in his own twisted image using the power of the Spire, the Hero of Bowerstone, now an adult and a Hero, tried to save Garth, but arrived only in time to see the Hero of Will wisked off by the Commandant and his Shard. Locked in the Tattered Spire and sapped of his power, Garth was soon joined by the Hero of Bowerstone, who infiltrated the ancient structure as a Spire Guard in an attempt to rescue him. The Hero was forced to spend ten years of their life in the black walls of the Spire, waiting for the moment when Garth collected enough Will energy to free himself and the Hero of Bowerstone of the collars that drained their will and imprisoned them. Escaping together, Garth attempted to return to his life in Albion, but was confronted by Theresa, who encouraged the Will-user to join their group and stop Lucien. As a member of the Hero of Bowerstone's army, Garth offered a way for the Hero to find the Hero of Skill, using a cullis gate to teleport the Hero to Bloodstone. An ambush by Lucien's men interfered with the ritual, however, forcing Garth to instead teleport the Hero to Wraithmarsh. Nevertheless, the Hero of Bowerstone was able to recover Reaver from an attack on Bloodstone by Lucien's men, linking up with Garth and Hammer on Smuggler's Beach. Confronted by a Great Shard, Garth used his considerable Will power to decimate the Old Kingdom weapon. Ascending to the top of Hero Hill in order to perform the ritual that would unlock The Relic that could defeat Lucien, the four Heroes were once again beset by Lucien and taken to the Spire. However, Garth, Hammer, and Reaver were rescued by the Hero of Bowerstone, who staved off death itself in order to take their vengeance and save Albion. With their adventure concluded, Garth resolved to return home to Samarkand, taking Reaver along. ''Fable III'' Garth does not make an appearance in Fable III, but the Hero can receive a unique sword called The Channeler, crafted by Garth and his Will during his later years, by pre-ordering the game through JB Hi-Fi in Australia or Best Buy in America. He was mentioned in one of the rare books, called "Reaver on Reaver", found in Aurora during the The Pen is Mightier... quest. As the title suggests it is Reaver's autobiography. Also in "Reaver on Reaver", Reaver writes that he formulated a plan to leave Samarkand in style and end Garth's life. However, the book ends before he explains what happened or if he was successful in killing Garth. Based on the description of the Channeler and the fact that Garth is one of the most powerful Will users, it's possible Garth survived the attack. Garth was also mentioned with Reaver on another book during the The Pen is Mightier... quest for the The Pangs of Sunset. The book is likely a mockery to 'adult fan fiction' found around the internet. ''Fable: Edge of the World'' Garth appears alive in Fable: Edge of the World. He is found by the Hero of Brightwall during his journey in Samarkand. Garth reveals Reaver did indeed try to kill him, but failed. He further trains the Hero in Will and offers his assistance in defeating the Empress. While the King attempts to sneak into the city and personally capture the Empress, Garth leads Albion's army in an assault on the city. On the brink of victory, however, the Darkness infects the city's river, which then spreads out and engulfs much of the army, forcing the survivors, including Garth, Percival, Ben, and Kalin, to retreat. The King himself was captured, but Garth rules out a rescue attempt, knowing it is instead better to regroup and make a plan. The others sadly agree. Personality Garth is very polite to most people, though in battle he shows a somewhat darker side. In contrast to the warm-hearted Hammer and nefarious Reaver, Garth maintains a level of moral ambiguity, never falling to either extreme. After burning an entire fleet he simply states he might have been overzealous. When assaulting Brightwood Tower, he can mock dead Spire guards, as well as provoking them before he attacks. He may also find battles exhilarating as he can sometimes be heard yelling This is it! in a somewhat excited tone. As a Will-user and a scholar, Garth demonstrates a certain reclusive nature and a moral ambiguity, originally working on the Spire purely out of academic interest. However, the fact that he left the project after bearing witness to Lucien's madness indicates a slight propensity for good. This relenting benevolence is further demonstrated when he originally returned to Albion, initially desiring nothing more than to return to his studies before joining Theresa. He got along poorly with Hammer, but warmed up to her eventually as seen in the Spire. His relationship with Reaver was not shown, though he did tell him to stay out of his way, which likely indicates a dislike towards him. Garth had doubts about the Hero at first, but eventually came to respect them. Should the Hero choose the Needs of Few ending, Garth will defend the Hero's choice as their own to make. Powers and Abilities Garth's specialisation in Will is immediately noticeable, as he was the only person able to use Will in the Spire without Lucien's permission (though it took him around ten years to build up enough energy for it). Garth has intricate features, including intertwining, glowing blue lines across his body, a result of having such a high mastery of Will (the same physical feature the Hero incurs from a high level of Will power). As the Hero of Will, Garth is one of the most powerful Will users in all of Albion. He and the Hero are the only Will-users shown to display a limitless amount of Will. He can cast much more powerful versions of the spells the Hero of Bowerstone uses, such as: *Inferno (he destroyed all the ships in the Spire docks, except the one he, the Hero of Bowerstone, and the other new Spire recruits left in). *Blades (he can summon blades to defend himself. The only other person seen doing this is Cornelius Grim before fighting him). *Shock (instead of a short burst of lightning he can use it continuously, similar to the Lightning spell from Fable. He did this against the Great Shard). *Vortex (he used the Vortex spell when fighting the guards in the Spire). *Force Push (he used this spell powerfully to push several guards off the bridge leading to Brightwood Tower). ''Fable Heroes'' Garth makes an appearance once more in the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes, where he is a playable character unlocked by default. His default weapon is a Fireball Spell Gauntlet, which can later be upgraded and weaved with a Lightning Spell Gauntlet. Garth is able to unlock Maze on the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board. Notes *At the end of the Main Quest, he returned to his home land of Samarkand with Reaver, who goes to experience the "uninhibited people." *When Brightwood Tower is up for sale, if bought, the fourth level has a bed and chest with research notes he has been working on for the past years. Trivia *Garth was voiced by Ron Glass, famous for playing the role of Shepherd Book in Joss Whedon's Firefly and Serenity. *In Childhood when the Hero first sees Garth, they can stand in his way and prevent him from leaving the castle. He will stand still for a few seconds and try to go around you, and will sometimes charge up the shock spell to intimidate the Hero. *After defeating Lucien in the Spire, Garth tells the Hero that they will definitely meet again. However, thus far, Garth has not appeared in Fable III'. *As shown in the Spire when Garth is not wearing his goggles, his left eye appears to be larger than his right one, * It is possible that Garth wears a monocle over his left eye because it is blind. The Hero can see this in the Spire, when he focuses on Garth as he speaks. **His left eye is the same colour as Theresa's. *In the promotional image for Garth, his skin colour appears white because of the bright light surrounding him, representing his immense power of the Will. *The coat that Garth wears bears a large resemblance to the Highroller's Coat. Quotes Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, during their first meeting in the Tattered Spire. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone when said Hero is being attacked. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, upon sighting more enemies Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, during their escape/sojourn through the Spire in order to arrive at The Commandant's chambers Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, during their escape/sojourn through the Spire in order to arrive at The Commandant's chambers and the Hero's task to fight enemies. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone if said Hero takes too long to move, during their escape/sojourn through the Spire. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, during their sojourn through the Spire in order to arrive at The Commandant's chambers. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone, after he has absorbed The Commandant's Will. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone after activating the Cullis Gate in The Commandants chambers. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone upon destroying Lucien's fleet of ships (sparing one) with the Fireball spell. Garth to The Hero of Bowerstone during their escape from the Tattered Spire. Garth to the new recruits standing on the docks of the Spire. Garth to Theresa, after she has welcomed him. Garth to Theresa, after she has convinced him to listen to her plea/argument, regarding Garth joining their "alliance", in order to defeat Lucien Fairfax. Garth to Theresa, upon being asked to take her hand so she can teleport them to the Chamber of Fate. pl:Garth Category:Fable II Characters